Warriors Characters Wiki:Improvement Art
This is Project Improvement Art, or PIA for short. It was founded by Sparrowsong on October 5, 2009. This is sort of like the PCA on Warriors Wiki, but a bit different. We create art for the character articles, give friendly critism to the creator on how to fix it, then approve it, and put it on its article. Let the leader, deputy, or senior warriors of PIA know if you have any questions. To join, post a request on the talk page. News *October 7, 2009- The project is founded! Let's get on with this, we have a lot of art to do! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 22:46, October 7, 2009 (UTC) *October 20, 2009- Eveningswift, one of our senior warriors, quit this wiki. We have removed her from the list. This is very unfortunate, but we have to stay strong. [[User:Hawkfire98| '''Ghostfire' ]] Happy Halloween! 22:45, October 20, 2009 (UTC) *November 6, 2009 - From now on, no one puts images on character articles unless they've been approved. And once an image gets approved, it has to be added to the article as soon as possible. Sparrowsong 00:52, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *November 7, 2009 - I know I'm not the Project leader, but I think that we should try to do images for articles that don't have any instead of doing all the characters' ranks, i.e. Longstar as a kit, then Longstar as an apprentice, Hawkstar (TC) as a kit, etc. Not that we can't do that, but it's just sad to see articles with 4 images when there are so, so, so many articles with none :(. Sparrowsong 22:51, November 7, 2009 (UTC) *February 11, 2010 - We are not allowed to use the Warriors Wiki blanks anylonger. All those that put up images with those blanks will have their images declined. ChelseaFC 23:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *February 11, 2009 - We have 1 new senior warrior, Icethroat. ChelseaFC 23:13, February 11, 2010 (UTC) *March 2, 2010 - I've left this Wikia and am no longer a senior warrior or admin. If you wish to contact me, please do so on Warriors Fanfiction Wiki or Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki. We're also deciding who should be the new leader, since Echomist is inactive. --Sparrowsong 03:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *March 3, 2010 - We have one new senior warrior, so congratulations to Rainwhisker! --[[User:Icethroat21|'Icy']][[User talk:Icethroat21|'''-chan']] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Tutorials|'Day!]] [[w:c:Warriors:User:Icethroat21/Chararts|♣']] 23:03, March 3, 2010 (UTC) *March 27, 2010- Congrats to Icethroat, our new leader; and Icestorm, our new deputy! [[User:Blackclaw09|'Rain']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'whisker']] 16:30, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Members Membership Nominations Leader: Icethroat Deputy: Icestorm Senior Warriors: Brightsparrow, Rainsplash, Rainwhisker Warriors: AutumnSky, Bracken, Cloverfang, Darkmoon, Doberdach, Eveningpath, Eveningswift, Faithlark, Fogbreeze, Forestpaw13, Hiddensun, Honeyrose, Leafwhisker, Maplefern, Mosspath, Mousetalon, Mumble, Nightshine, Peacesong, Pebbleshine, Pixieshine, Shigura, Silverdapple, Spottedhead, Swiftsong Elders: Echomist, Hawkfire, Sparrowsong Current Projects None Currently --[[User:Echomist| '''Echomist' ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] None Currently --Mossflight Kitten Blanks --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 01:25, November 18, 2009 (UTC) None Currently [[User:Hawkfire98|'Ghostfire''' ]] Happy Halloween! 21:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Apprentice Blanks--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ''']]sho retarded 00:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC)' None Currently --SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! None Currently [[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] None Currently --PandasongPanda-Love Leader Blanks ----[[User:Brightsparrow|'♦Brightsparrow♦']]Fly Fly Away 23:39, November 5, 2009 (UTC) 14:39, October 18, 2009 (UTC) None Currently :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! None Currently - I fail at blanks --'Icy-chan llo!' None Currently Faithlark 22:28, November 7, 2009 (UTC) trying to do a blank. Pebbleshine was here!! 13:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) None Currently --[[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] None Currently--[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!]] None Currently MaplefernHi everyone! 23:31, January 24, 2010 (UTC) trying to do a blank blanks are on the talk page stealth[[User talk:Silverdapple |'''tail]] { eo !} 12:03, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Approved Images Blanks needed: Each blank must have a male and female as well as both a long and short hair: *Kits *Apprenitces *Warriors *Elders *Leaders *Deputy *Loner *Rouge *Kittypet *Tribe Cats *Sharpclaws Note: The crossed out ranks have already been done or reserved by another user.